1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting of an electric motor within a machine. More specifically, the present invention concerns an electric motor including a motor frame and a mounting ring configured to be secured in the ring-receiving opening of a motor support.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are often used in home appliances such as washing machines and clothes dryers. In a clothes dryer, for instance, an electric motor may be provided to rotate a shaft. A pulley may be rotatably driven by the shaft to induce rotation of a drum in which articles of clothing are tumbled and dried.
Although a variety of motor mounting arrangements are used, one known embodiment includes a mounting ring that is part of the motor and supported on the machine. A mounting cap is provided to secure the mounting ring on the motor.